America's State California
by waterrain
Summary: This FanFic is mainly about California and has America in it at times along with some of the other States at times.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**America's State California **

**By Waterrain**

California managed to keep his calm and he faked a smile at the other State. To be honest he was a bit tired of the little insults such as 'Hippie', 'Sissy', and 'You have the Gay Bay'. Those remarks were not from everyone and his blood secretly boiled at every little insult, but for the most part he kept his feelings under tight wraps. After all it is not worth having a fight over it.

He was not holding back tears and the only thing he held back was his fists. California wore a smile, a fake one, and he refused to let those insults cause him to use violence.

"The only thing Goldie locks here can do is smile and look all pretty. He can't do anything at all." New York commented mockingly to Texas and he received a glare from Texas. California ran his fingers through his long golden hair that reaches to his firm and slim hips.

"Oh, You are so right my dear brother." California said smoothly and he batted his darkened blue eyes at New York. "I'm completely and utterly useless. I don't know how to fight at all. I can't hurt a fly at all and you are more of a man than me, New York."

California smiled a false sweet smile and his arms were around New York's hips. Texas sighed deeply while shaking his head for New York can be a bit idiotic at times.

"It is not like I sided with the Union side during the Civil War." California whispered coldly into New York's right ear and his grip tightened. "It is not like I tried damn hard to help them out despite the distance or anything. I'm just a delicate little flower and frightened at the sight of blood."

"California, I-" New York gasped out and he had forgotten all about California's role in it. California's left hand was wrapped around his neck, an innocent smile on those lips, and the right arm was still tightly wrapped around New York's hips.

"It is not like I made it where those who sympathized with the confederacy to be unable to organize or had it where their newspaper were closed down." California went on in a chilling voice and he squeezed New York tightly while smiling bitterly.

"I'm just poor little California who is completely weak and defenseless." California said mockingly and he dropped New York to the ground. Texas grabbed the trembling California, he knew it was from rage, and his grip was tight to keep California from New York.

"Hey, Golden. Settle down. It's okay and I got you. New York won't bad mouth you again, but if he does I'll take care of it." Texas commented comforting and he held California from behind. New York's eyes were wide, he felt his throat, and it hurt a lot along with his hips.

"I want to cut his tongue out, Star. Along with others who dare to insult me and belittle me. I can't because America would be upset and I don't want him to be upset with me. It is silly," California stated bitterly and he broke away from Texas's tight hold. "Don't worry I won't damage New York because he is not worth it. Later, New York and Texas."

California walked away from his siblings and he called America as soon as he arrived inside of his home. His feelings of anger, annoyance, and pure rage was replaced by complete depression for it seems no one really remembers what he had done during the Civil War.

"_Hey, Ma."_

"_Yes. My little golden angel."_

"_I feel sick and my heart aches a lot."_

"_California.."_

"_It is silly and stuff, but I can't stop my tears from falling. I really need a hug, Ma. I know they don't mean their words, but it doesn't stop my heart from hurting. Am I just a pretty face?"_

"_California, You are strong and don't worry. I'll be right over there."_

California was sitting down on the sofa, tears silently fell from his blue eyes, and he mentally swore to himself for letting New York's words get to him. His hands harshly wiped away those tears and he forced himself to calm down for it is just not worth it.

America walked inside and he hugged California tightly. There was no words needed to be said, America already knew what was wrong, and he just comforted his depressed State.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**One of California's nicknames is Golden. **

**One of Texas's nickname is Star.**

**Some Info**

**California fought on the Union side of the American Civil War. However, because of the distance factor, California played a minor role in the war. Although some settlers sympathized with the Confederacy, they were not allowed to organize and their newspapers were closed down.**

**Nearly all the California men who volunteered as soldiers for the Union Army stayed in the West to guard facilities. **

**Some 2,350 men in the California Column marched east across Arizona in 1862 to expel the Confederates from Arizona and New Mexico. The California Column, a force of Union volunteers, marched from April to August 1862 over 900 miles from California, across the southern New Mexico Territory to the Rio Grande and then into western Texas during the American Civil War. At the time, this was the longest trek through desert terrain ever attempted by the U.S. military.**

**The Californians spent most of their time fighting hostile Indians and guarding the Southwest against a possible Confederate invasion.**


End file.
